


Dance With Me

by AceOnIce



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ballet, Dancer Alec Lightwood, Dancer Magnus Bane, Dancing, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Sad Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus finds his classmate grieving and training recklessly in the dance studio and stays to make sure Alec doesn't injure himself. He doesn't expect it to lead to hooking up in the locker room.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 19  
> Written for the Whumptober prompt:  
> Grief
> 
> Alec is grieving, but it's not really discussed why. Magnus distracts him.

Magnus is at the studio purely by chance, having forgotten to retrieve his dance clothes from his locker after class and having to wait until school ended to have a chance to go back for them. He’s glad for the coincidence when he pushes open the door to the studio and soft music wraps around him, eyes drawn to the figure spinning across the room on pointe. Short dark hair and an all black dance outfit tell Magnus who it is right away.

Magnus shuts the door softly behind him, watching as Alec falls into a lunge before turning back, taking several steps and throwing himself into a poorly executed jeté. He stumbles as he lands, nearly falling, but managing to catch himself at the next moment and going straight into the next sequence of steps. When he nearly smacks himself in the face with his leg upon doing a leg lift, Magnus decides enough is enough. He walks to the stereo and shuts it off.

Alec’s soft footfalls become loud in the sudden lack of noise and he stumbles down from pointe to spin around. His eyebrows crease when he sees Magnus. “What?”

“Making up for missing class today?” Magnus asks, going for casual. The truth is, he’s worried about the other man. They’re not close, but they’ve done several dances together and Magnus can see Alec’s distress int he way he moves.

“Why do you care?”

“You’re going to injure yourself and I’ll be out of a partner for the spring show.”

Alec rolls his eyes, making his way towards Magnus and the stereo. “I’m fine.”

“Alec-”

Alec turns on him with a fire in his eyes that Magnus has never seen before. Now that he’s closer, Magnus can make out the dark circles under Alec’s eyes, the way his unruly hair is almost standing on end, his face tired and flushed with exertion.

“Look, I need this. You can either join me or leave.”

Magnus pauses, weighing his options, noting the tenseness in Alec’s muscles. He finally nods. “Let me get changed. You can stretch while you wait as I doubt you took the time to warm up properly.”

Alec seems to relax slightly and when he turns on the stereo, he switches it to a more upbeat song for stretching. Momentarily satisfied, and still filled with a sort of morbid curiosity about Alec’s obvious grief,Magnus makes his way to the locker room, changing quickly into his dance clothes. He’s a bit tired from class earlier, but he thinks it’s worth it to keep Alec from overtraining and seriously injuring himself. He can understand wanting to use ballet to escape reality, but the way Alec was dancing was _dangerous._

He finds Alec in a front splits in the studio, bent over his front leg, toned muscles on clear display. Magnus only lets himself ogle for a moment before making his way to the barre to start his own set of stretches.

They warm up in silence, the only sound coming from the stereo at the edge of the room. Magnus keeps glancing at Alec in the large wall-covered mirrors, ensuring he’s not overdoing it or risking injury again. But Alec seems to be preparing responsibly now, likely aware that he’s being watched as hazel eyes meet Magnus’ in the reflection several times.

Once he’s warmed up, Magnus goes to the stereo and begins flipping through songs. He skips the one Alec had been practicing to when he’d arrived, it’s Alec’s solo, and doesn’t stop until he reaches the song they’re dancing together at the spring showcase. He lets the first soft opening notes play through the speaker so Alec knows what he’s going to play, and watches the other man get into his starting position. Magnus starts the song over before positioning himself at the other side of the studio. He’s in place when the music starts again and they’re both prepared.

Magnus loses himself in the music and the steps, letting the routine wash over him as he dances with Alec, their steps practiced and precise. Alec twirls around the room and Magnus chases after him in graceful strides and quick footwork.

He catches Alec at the right end of the studio, arm around Alec’s waist, palm pressed softly to Alec’s stomach, feeling his exaggerated breathing as they push themselves. There’s a second of a pause, a moment of holding that pose, before the music grows sharper and their dance follows. Magnus leads now, dancing in step with Alec, their movements perfectly in sync.

When they reach the middle of the room the part again only to come back together when Alec lifts Magnus over his head. It’s a bit like flying, a move Magnus had been hesitant about at first. He’d quickly realized that Alec would never drop him, his hold perfect, and now Magnus enjoys it as much as the rest of the dance.

When they strike their ending pose, Magnus holding Alec in a dip, chests heaving, Magnus can make out the shine of sweat on Alec’s forehead, the brightness in his eyes that hadn’t been there when Magnus had first found him dancing alone. Alec’s tongue pokes out between his lips and Magnus can’t help the way his eyes follow the movement, wondering what Alec would taste like. It draws him in and he holds the pose longer than he should, until the stereo starts playing the next song, jarring him back into the moment. He goes to lift Alec back up and step away when the other man pounces on him, connecting their lips in a rough kiss, hands scrabbling against the thin material of Magnus’ leotard.

Magnus moans into Alec’s mouth, following the other man’s lead and allows himself to be pushed up against the mirrored wall, his own hands exploring Alec’s body. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasied about this, more than once, after dancing with Alec, feeling the other man’s body moving sinuously with his. Even watching Alec dance, when he was in the right state of mind to do it properly, was a sight to behold. Alec had wonderful control over his body and a natural grace and strength that took Magnus’ mind to the gutter every time. The fact that he was built like an adonis with dark hair and sparkling eyes didn’t help either.

So Magnus allows it when Alec’s hands fall to his hips, lifting him against the mirror. He wraps his legs around Alec’s waist, grinding against Alec where he can tell the other man is just as hard as he is.

Alec tears away from their kiss, breathing hard, pupils blown out with desire. Magnus wants to move in again, taste the sweat on Alec’s skin, kiss down his neck and explore his naked body, but he forces himself to draw back when Alec leans in again.

He sees the devastation in Alec’s expression, the look of utter rejection as he sets Magnus back on the ground. Magnus reaches out to stop him from leaving with a firm grip on Alec’s arm. “I want this, but you’re not in a good state of mind.”

Alec’s eyes narrow before scanning over Magnus’ body in a way that has Magnus feeling warmer all over. “I’m sad, not drunk, Magnus.” He closes the distance between them once more, pressing his chest to Magnus’ breathing the next words across his lips, “I want you.”

And Magnus is only a man. He caves, pulling Alec in for another kiss, slightly less rough but no less desperate.

“The locker room,” Magnus manages to get out between deep kisses and roaming hands.

Alec makes a sound of frustration as he steps back. “What?”

“We can’t- not here, anyone could walk in.” Magnus grabs Alec’s hand and tugs him towards the hall to the locker rooms.

Moments later, they’re in the locker room, stripped bare, dance clothes left in a pile a few feet away as Magnus pushes Alec to sit down on the bench before lowering himself between Alec’s legs, licking up Alec’s thighs, occasionally biting at the soft skin.

Alec groans, hesitantly brushing a hand through Magnus’ hair. Magnus runs his hands over Alec’s thighs, admiring the strength in them as he nuzzles at the crease between Alec’s dick and his leg.

“Come on Magnus,” Alec pleads, frustration in his voice, the heel of his foot tapping at Magnus’ back, urging him on.

“Wanted to taste you for so long,” Magnus admits, running his lips over Alec’s hard length before licking at the tip, tasting the salty pre-come that’s gathered there.

The little gasps Alec makes above him fuel him on as he covers his teeth with his lips and sinks onto Alec’s dick, taking as much as he can into his mouth. It’s heavy and hot on his tongue and he moans around the taste that he can’t describe as anything but _Alec._

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec breathes, hand tightening in his hair for a few seconds before dropping to clutch the bench. Magnus hums, hollowing his cheek and using his right hand to wrap around the part of Alec he can’t take in his mouth.

Alec’s increasingly stuttered breathing tells him he’s not he right track. He uses his left hand to dig nis nails ever so lightly into Alec’s thigh, scratching thin red lines down it. Alec’s hips jerk up and Magnus gags, moving back slightly to catch his breath.

“Sorry,” Alec pants. “So close, please Magnus-”

He cuts himself off as Magnus starts sucking him again, wrapping his lips around the head of Alec’s dick, hand jerking him off until Alec shudders under him. He swallows down the bitter saltiness of Alec’s come before popping off his cock.

“Fuck,” Alec breathes, head leaning back against the locker behind him.

Magnus can’t help a small smirk even as he wraps a hand around his own aching dick. “I take it you enjoyed it?”

Alec rolls his shoulders, looking up at Magnus before reaching out for him, “Come here.”

Magnus goes easily, straddling Alec’s thighs and grinding against his lower abs. He runs a hand through the coarse hair on Alec’s chest as Alec tugs him in for a kiss that’s softer than the previous ones. His hands clutch at Magnus’ hips, holding him close, letting Magnus rut against him.

When one of Alec’s hands moves to Magnus’ cock, Magnus lets out a sound suspiciously close to a whine that makes a hint of a smile appear on Alec’s perfect lips.

“Are you close?” Alec asks, leaning forward to lick at Magnus’ neck. Magnus tilts his head to give the other man more access, losing himself in the sensations.

“So close,” Magnus confirms, voice low, fucking into Alec’s grip.

“That’s it,” Alec encourages softly, nipping at his shoulder, “Come for me, Magnus, won’t to see how you look when you lose control. Want to hear my name on your lips when you come, paint my hand white.”

Magnus groans out an “ _Alexander”_ as he comes, coating Alec’s hand and both their stomachs. He watches in awe as Alec lifts his hands to his lips to lick at his thumb experimentally.

“Shit, Alec,” Magnus breathes as his cock gives a valiant twitch. “You’re so hot.”

“I think we need a shower,” Alec says in response, nosing at Magnus’ neck.

Magnus hums in agreement. “Shared shower?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Magnus will ask Alec about it later, he’ll find out why Alec was grieving, he’ll hold Alec as he cries and whisper soft words into his hair. They’ll fall asleep huddled together under a mass of blankets. For now, they race to the showers for a round two.


End file.
